


Black Roses

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wanted to improve No. 12 Grimmauld Place...they just didn't know how that would improve their own lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> You never know what you’ll find when you blow up a family residence.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

The air was filled with soot, the house was missing both portico and balcony…and Harry Potter couldn’t be happier.

“Draco!” he yelled, and then winced. His lover wove through the crowd outside No. 12 Grimmauld Place, his blond hair reflecting the late afternoon sunshine and making Harry grin, even if it was a lopsided one.

“I see you went ahead without me,” Draco Malfoy said in a monotone. Harry nodded slowly, the bandage that the emergency mediwitch was trying to wind around his head flopping and sliding over his singed hair.

“I got the area cleared. I had the Unspeakables on stand-by, just like you suggested.” Harry sucked in a breath and the mediwitch took the opportunity to spell the bandage around Harry’s head and left grumbling. “I even had Snape and Remus on the sidewalk just in case.” His sooty face looked so hang-dog, his remarkable green eyes so innocent behind cracked lenses, Draco just had to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

“I told you they have that effect on us,” Severus Snape observed. “Have you need of a headache potion?” he asked solicitously. His lover, Remus Lupin, snickered and then coughed under Draco’s pointed glare.

“Hey, now!” Lupin put his hands out in a warding gesture. “I thought it had been cleared by you and the Ministry.”

Draco sniffed and then nodded. “Yes, yes. The Ministry, the Unspeakables, even the Right Wizardly Society of Historical Perpetuity, all of them were aware of what Harry planned.” He reached out and soothed a gentle hand over his lover’s shoulder. “He just didn’t let me know he was doing it _today_.”

“Sorry, love.” Harry grimaced and suddenly, Malfoy’s strident voice was demanding attention for Harry, directing Unspeakables—from his own section, no less—to do a grid search and remove any remaining Dark Magic items or anything tainted by it, even bullying _The Daily Prophet_ reporter until she Apparated away in sight of Muggles. Draco’s smirk when he sent a junior to summon the Obliviators was vicious.

“He’s awfully angry, Harry,” Remus said softly.

“Nyah, he’s relieved I’m okay. If he was angry…well, let’s just say there’d be cleared land for a new neighborhood right here.” Harry smiled as Draco waved his hands and minions ran to do his bidding. 

“Are you certain you only did what I told you to do, Potter?” Snape asked. He’d sidled closer, his wand tip barely visible as he cast diagnostic spells on Harry. Remus just raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

“I applied the portrait potion you created. You should have seen the old biddy pushing at the bubbling paint.” Harry stopped and then nodded gingerly toward the house. “Kreacher’s the one that we forgot about. Damned house-elf magic interfered a bit, and I,” Harry looked down sheepishly at his hands, “…I sort of shot an Incendio at Mrs. Black’s portrait, and…” He indicated the front of the house. “You see what happened.”

“Potter, you need a keeper,” Snape groused. He reached into his robes and pulled out a green bottle the size of his palm. “Drink this. You inhaled fumes from the damned painting and there’s a taint of Dark Magic in yours.” He watched as Harry popped out the cork, shot the potion back with a grimace, and then handled the recorked and empty bottle back.

“Harry, did you by chance do anything else?” Remus asked suddenly.

“Why?” Harry stood up and turned and then looked where Remus was pointing. A bank of roses was sprouting in front of the House of Black, and none of them were anything other than a shade of red. The bank became a wall and grew all the way up to the third floor.

“Um, no. I’m not an idiot.” 

Remus smacked his lover on his arm as his mouth opened. Snape glared and shook his head. “Gryffindors,” he muttered _sotto voce_.

“Ah, finally!” Draco’s grin was blinding. “I’d heard Great Aunt Grizelda speak of the Black family roses. Never anything but blooms in red shades. They smell divine, don’t they?” He looked at Harry, Remus, and Snape as they gaped back.

“You mean to tell me that’s supposed be growing here?” Remus pointed emphatically at the rampant roses.

Draco crossed his arms, suddenly looking like the Pureblood swot he’d been in Hogwarts. “Potter, didn’t you hear Mother bemoaning the fact that there were no Black roses to be found anymore? Didn’t Father’s talk about historic gardens last Sunday mean anything to you?” He almost stomped his foot, but Snape cleared his throat and Draco sniffed in a superior manner. “Weren’t you paying attention to anything but the food?”

Harry blushed. “Yeah, but roses?” He stared at the bloom-filled wall of roses and took in a deep breath. “Well, they smell loads better than anything here ever did.”

“Will the Ministry try to take them, you think?” Harry asked Draco.

Snape answered, “They have no jurisdiction over these plants. They’re _historic_ , Potter.” He had an assessing look on his face. “You can, however, sell cuttings for exorbitant amounts of money. And I know one or two Potions masters who would kill, quite literally, for just the petals alone from a Black family rose.”

“They’re not Dark, are they?” Harry’s own glance was suspicious. 

Remus spoke up then. “No, Harry, but they are unique. There are rare Defense potions and powders that make use of the flowers. You make have blown up the house, but you’ve just found a proverbial gold mine.”

“So…do you think this will keep Draco from putting me on the sofa tonight?” Harry’s teeth worried his bottom lip. “It has a loose spring that bites your bum, you know.”

Snape almost hurt himself choking back a startled laugh. Remus hit him on the back and then just pulled the other man into a loose embrace at his side. “No, Harry, I think you’re safe tonight.”

“He’s quite correct, Harry,” Draco said. He put his arms around Harry and pulled him against his chest with a sigh. “You get to sleep in our room. Just grab some of those roses.” His voice dropped, but Remus and Severus as well as Harry heard him just fine. “Those petals can enhance experiences, Harry…sexual experiences, lover.”

“Lupin, I think it’s time to remove ourselves.” Snape swirled away in a flurry of dark robes as Remus grinned and waved a goodbye.

“Tell me you grabbed some roses,” Snape muttered.

“Oh, yeah. Summoned some of the smaller buds while they were talking.” Remus rubbed his shoulder against Snape’s. “They won’t be the only ones with enhanced experiences, love.”

As the two older wizards walked away, they heard Harry conjuring a bushel basket. Draco’s delighted laughter won out over the clearing away of debris and yelling of Ministry personnel. All in all, it was a good evening.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  


_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
